Olivia/Games/Quotes/USUM
Heahea City :"Still haven't managed to find a shirt that goes with your lab coat, hmm, ? I've told you you're gonna scare off strangers looking like that..." :"Why hello there. Nice to meet you all—I'm Olivia." :"I was on my way to see who was pulling into port and ran into Mallow here while she was out on a delivery." :"And Mallow isn't the only captain here on Akala Island, of course." :"So? What's your plan now?" :"Yes...I suppose so." :"OK, then. Enjoy your time on your island challenge, kids, along with your Pokémon. I'll be waiting for my chance to face you in battle when the time comes." :"I'm looking forward to seeing what you've got!" :"Let's go, Mallow." Diglett's Tunnel :"Hmm? Oh, , wasn't it?" :"This cave really is something, y'know? It's overflowing with these Pokémon called , and they are getting really out of hand. Mediocre Trainers can't even get through!" :"So, how's your island challenge going? Let me see which crystals you've earned." * Before battling Lana :"Couldn't wait to come see me, hmm? But tackle Brooklet Hill first. It's right past Paniola Town." * Before battling Kiawe :"OK, you're doing all right! How's that Waterium Z working out for you? Judging by how well you and your team get along, I bet you guys can do some real damage with it! OK, , Kiawe's trial is next! Off to Wela Volcano Park you go!" * Before battling Mallow :"It looks like you've tackled everything but Akala Island's last trial in Lush Jungle! Just relax and have fun with it. Your Pokémon will be happier that way, too." * Before heading to the Dimensional Research Lab :"Oh hey, since you're here on Akala... Have you made it out to our Dimensional Research Lab yet? Traveling about for your island challenge is about more than just trials, you know. Have a look around while you're at it." * After battling Lana, Kiawe and Mallow and visited the Dimensional Research Lab :"Ooh, look at you, ! Nice work! I see you've even passed Mallow's trial. It's about time you had some fun with me! The Diglett have settled down, too. If you are as strong as you appear, you should be able to make it through this cave." :"At the other end of it, you'll find Konikoni City. That's where my shop is. I'll see you there!" Konikoni City * Letter left with Probopass :"Olivia here. This is Probopass. It watches the shop whenever I'm away. I know I asked you to meet me here, but there's been a change of plans. Come meet me at the Ruins of Life past Memorial Hill, when you can. Ruins of Life :"Oh, haven't I seen you with Kukui?"'' :"Oh! Sorry, I never even asked your name before, did I? Tapu Lele summoned me here to clean up the ruins." :"...thanks for getting to know the people and Pokémon of Alola." :"All right, then! You've completed the trials of all three captains here on Akala Island. Now you face the grand trial of the kahuna--me! Get ready for the hardest Pokémon battle yet on Akala!" ::Not yet: "Fine! I don't want to win just because you weren't prepared well enough." ::I'd love to!: "Great! We're gonna give you guys everything we've got! And my partners are all adorable, rugged little types!" * Upon being defeated :"How lovely." * After being defeated :"Diamonds only sparkle after coal is pushed to its absolute limit." :"You guys are the best! Here. The Z-Crystal... The Rockium Z is all yours!" :"The Rock-type Z-Power...you have to move like this to draw it out! Watch carefully, because the hip movement is crucial!" :"Use it well. The Rock type... It's hard. Sturdy. Rugged and physically strong. So nothing like me at all! I guess opposites really do attract." :"By the way, Lillie, this might be a weird question, but... Why even come to the Ruins of Life if you're not a ?" :"You certainly don't see Pokémon like that every day. Tapu Lele may be called the guardian deity of our island, but it can also run wild at times. Regular Pokémon normally avoid the guardians at all costs... Unless they are strong enough to face the tapu themselves, that is." :"Wait, that can't be right..." :"I think your journey will hold many surprises. And I hope it holds many joys." :"I'll take you back to town, Lillie. You're doing everything you can for your partner, even though you're not a Trainer. I like that kind of person, so I can't help but give you a hand!" Akala Outskirts :"Ooh, the Aether Foundation? I'm not sure what he wants with you, , but why not go find out? If you don't want to keep him waiting, then should get you there in no time. The Hano Grand Resort lies just over the bridge near the Dimensional Research Lab." :"You're just you, right? Everyone is. And what's wrong with that?! Why should it matter who your family is? I want to see what it is you kids can do. So, show me your own full power!" Hano Grand Resort :"As a kahuna, I look after all the trial-goers who come to my island. They're like my own children. Not that I've got any—I've never even gotten married." :"Listen up, you two. Your greatest opponent is always yourself. Your greatest allies, the Pokémon beside you."